custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Keepers of Time (story)
The Keepers of Time is a series based off the faction created by Bionicle Geek, and is now discontinued. 'Prologue' Now... "Jestra, come. It is time i told you the history of The Keepers of Time." Karda said, already walking out of the door. "You might think we are just an organization to record history, but we are much, much more... it was about one hundred years before the sleep of Mata-Nui, when the Forces of Chaos was unleashed..." 'Chapter One' One thousand years ago... Kalak was running as fast as he could, away from the hulking beings chasing him. He was running from them because he has been spying on their organization, the Forces of Chaos.He would of used his Olmak Projector , but while it was knocked out of his hand by the beings chasing him. Oh yeah, forgot to say, the beings chasing him were agents of the destructive force known as the Forces of Chaos. The brutes chasing him were big, angry, and had really, really, big swords. Kalak had no clue how he was going to get out of this situation, but he knew he had to soon if he wanted to live. There! An armory, if he could last just long enough he would be able to get to the armory and hide. Not that it would help for long, the beings chasing him could easily turn on their heat sensors. But it would be easier to shake them in there. Suddenly, Kalak sidestepped and ran into the armory door. It took the brutes only seconds to realize he went in. They dont seem to be using their heat sensors... maybe they're broken? ''Kalak thought as he noticed them looking around the armory aimlessly. ''This is my chance to get away. Kalak thought while quietly walking to the door, and hiding behind racks and racks of weapons. Yes! Made it! Kalak thought while silently creeping outside the door. Now he would have time to find his Olmak Projector and get out of here! After about half an hour of searching, Kalak found his Olmak Projector. Good, now i can get out of here and give the info card to Karda. ''Kalak thought, already activating the projector that would take him home. ''Another ordinary day in The Keepers of Time ... Kalak thought as he was teleported to Karda's location. 'Chapter Two' One thousand years ago... ''"You got what!?" Karda said in suprise. "Yes, i got the Forces of Chaos' battle plans." Kalak answered. "I knew i recruited you for something." Karda joked. "This isn't something to joke about! The Forces of Chaos is planning a huge organized assault on the Matoran village of Kra-Nui!" Said Kalak. "Your'e right. Get Jestra and Katum, we need to defend the village against the Forces of Chaos." Karda said, already walking out of the room... "I knew we shouldn't of charged right up to their forces!" Jestra yelled at Katum. "I know, I know. Bad idea. But at least we took out a few of them." Katum answered back. '(TO BE CONTINUED)' 'DISCONTINUED''' Category:Stories